Naruto: Masked Potential
by Nakata Kuzuki
Summary: Having gained more determination after failing the Genin exam the first time when he was 10, Naruto went around to train and also activated his Sharingan through sheer determination. Naruto x Satsuki x Female Haku. Sharingan Naruto. Full Summary in Chapter 1
1. Arc I Potential I

**Arc I: Potential**

 **Hey everyone! This is my new story I actually do plan on finishing unlike the other one which after looking through my notes figured out it would have had Shiro progressing way to fast and the first chapter was not very good. For Naruto: The Hidden Prodigy I will try and rewrite the latest chapter do to me accidentally op Naruto and not really good fight scenes.**

 **This story will have Naruto having the Sharingan and having both Senju and Uchiha blood. Throughout the story Naruto will try and figure out who in the Uchiha and Senju clans is he related to even though you could probably already guess to my other story.**

 **Summary: Having gained more determination after failing the Genin exam the first time when he was 10, Naruto went around to train and also activated his Sharingan through sheer determination. Having discovered he is an Uchiha Naruto tries to discover who he is directly related to besides his parents. While gaining the goal for becoming the Hokage sets him to training harder, how would the emotions of Love and Pain effect his path in Life?**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just my own ideas and opinions.

* * *

"You fail!" yelled out one of the academy teachers that had a smug face as he looked at the dejected look on the young boy as he left the room.

The small boy went over to the small swing that was in front of the academy and started swinging with sadness. The boy looked to be around ten years old with a scream 'kill me' orange and blue jumpsuit on. He had three whisker marks on each cheek on his face giving him a look of a fox. He had sun kissed blonde hair and endless pit of sky blue eyes.

'Why can't eye get that stupid Bunshin jutsu right? and why is the instructors being so mean to me and looked happy that I didn't pass' the blonde thought with sadness. The blonde looked towards the Hokage monument-more specifically the Yondaime Hokage's head with admiration and determination. 'I will train harder to pass the exam. I will be Hokage and show everyone that eye can do it. I will even surpass you Yondaime Hokage!' the boy mentally yelled out in his head while throwing a fist towards the head of the Yondaime making the parents congratulating the children wary.

This young blonde was Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

"Yo old man!" Naruto yelled out in a enthusiastic tone walking into the office ignoring the small glare from the receptionist.

"Oh Naruto it's nice to see you, how are you doing today?" the old Hokage asked taking the pipe in his hand and setting it down.

"I'm doing good old man. I was wondering if you could tell me what I need to work on for the Genin exam?"

Picking up the paper that was Naruto's exam he took a quick look over it before setting it down. "From the looks of it Naruto, you got low scores on the Taijutsu exam, written exam, and you failed the Bunshin no jutsu. In order to pass the exam Naruto you at least need to know the Bunshin no jutsu but you will need to work on your other exams as well. I know you don't do well in the written portion so my advice to you is to work on your Taijutsu and chakra control for the Bunshin no jutsu" the old Hokage told Naruto with a serious expression on his face that seem to give Naruto even more determination to pass the exam. The Sandaime see's this and smiles at him. "Now you better get going to train or you will never pass the exam" he said using a shooing motion with his hand.

"You got it old man! By the time I finish the academy I will be the strongest in the village so you better keep that hat warm for me!" Naruto declared pointing his finger at him before rushing out of the room.

* * *

While walking around looking for a place to train Naruto ends up walking through training ground five. He see's a clearing up ahead and starts walking through the bushes that lead into it when he trips over something in the bush. Looking down Naruto sees a metal hatch in the ground and being the curious one he is opens it. When opened he looked down the hatch to see a worn down rusted ladder that goes deep enough that he can't even see the ground down below. the walls were made out of old cracked stone. Not being one to run away from such a thing he started to climb down the hatch into the deep hole. After a minute or two Naruto ended up in a medium sized room that had a small table up against the wall with two chairs.

There was also three other doorways one on each side of the room except on the side with the ladder leading up. Naruto took the door on the left the was labeled library. Excitement bubbling up inside of him he opened the door to see another medium sized room but this one had book shelves covering the sides of the room with eight sections. Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, and Non Elemental jutsu. There was a desk in the middle of the room that had papers strewn all over with a couple of vials containing blood. Making sure to come back to this room later while he left the room to check out the other two.

The door across the ladder way led into a huge training ground. The room was one hundred feet in width one hundred feet in length and one hundred feet in height. From what Naruto could tell this is probably where the person who was previously here practices the jutsu they had in the library. There was also a little room beside the training ground that was meant for sleeping. The door opposite of the library was a tunnel that led towards the Forest of Death, let's just say Naruto didn't go through the door that led into the Forest.

After cleaning up the place which took around an hour Naruto headed back to his home to get some rest to begin training the next day. Climbing the ladder and closing the hatch Naruto went off to his apartment.

The next day at around six o'clock in the morning Naruto was in his newly discovered training ground going through the academy Taijutsu kata's in order to get better at them. "Why can't I get this right!? This doesn't even feel right!" Naruto shouted out in frustration waving his arms everywhere. He stopped waving his arms around like a monkey when he suddenly got an idea. 'I have a library with scrolls on Taijutsu, why don't I just learn one of those since they are there' Naruto lowered his arms and quickly walked towards the library and started to go through the Taijutsu scrolls.

While looking through them he comes across a scroll of the academy basic style. He opens it up to see all of the kata's. "No way! I have been learning the style wrong the entire time!? Why is the academy teaching me wrong?" Naruto yelled out in anger. Grabbing the scroll he left the library and headed back to the training field.

Naruto got into the first stance shown in the scroll. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly as he focused on the stances he has to go through. His yes snapped open and his eyes held fierce determination, so fierce in fact Naruto unconsciously channeled chakra into his eyes which slowly bled blood red with one tome in each eye. Naruto went through the kata's almost perfectly but a little roughed up around the edges. after doing that for an hour Naruto went to the little room where he could rest he looked into the mirror and froze.

His eyes...they were the Sharingan.

"How in the world do I have these eyes!? It's those red eyes that those Uchiha's had when they were alive. Does that mean I'm an Uchiha?" Naruto asked himself in a surprised tone.

He slowly cracked a smile. His smile slowly formed into a full blown grin as he looked into his own eyes. He finally knows that he has family out there even if he doesn't like him very much Naruto can understand Sasuke a little bit. He also doesn't have a family.

Instead resting like he was planning Naruto was once again full of energy as he quickly started exercising like never before. He would use these eyes to help him reach his goal at becoming Hokage. He also has another goal now... find out who his family is and how is he related to the Uchiha.

* * *

It has been another year since he last took the exam but he knew that he would be able to pass this time if he wanted to.

"You Fail!" shouted the same instructor he has last year who still had that same smug look on his face when he saw the dejected look on Naruto's face as he left the room again. When he wasn't in sight of anyone he replaced the dejected look with a smiling one. Wait... a smiling one? Yes Naruto planned on failing this exam as well for his own reasons. Reason number one: He gets to train more on his own for another year without missions to stop him. Reason number two: he wanted to graduate with his own generation as that is what year Sasuke Uchiha is graduating in. He wanted to watch over how his fellow Uchiha does outside of the academy.

Deciding not to stick around any longer he jumped off the swing he was on and quickly left towards his secret base. Over the past year Naruto has upped his training more and he is progressing quite fast. Once he was finished mastering the academy style Taijutsu Naruto took it upon himself to look over the jutsu he found in the library. While he looked in the non elemental jutsu he spotted the Kage Bunshin no jutsu and read it's description quickly coming to love the jutsu. He figured out he could just send clones to the academy while he would stick around his base to train. He would go to the academy every once in a while but he would rather train to reach his goals than go to the academy to learn things he could just learn in a couple of days with Kage Bunshin. He started to learn Fuinjutsu as well as he looked up in the public library under a Henge he learned that he was apart of the Uzumaki clan who were known to be masters of Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. Getting curious about Fuinjutsu he started reading a book about it and quickly fell in love with it. He was only half way through the second book at the moment but he is learning quickly.

Naruto also found a piece of paper in the library and figured out it was chakra paper, so in curiosity he let loose a little chakra into the paper and what he got in return shocked him. He had three affinities, Wind, Water, and Fire. All of them being incredibly strong as the paper was first shredded then soaked and then immediately caught on fire. You know you have a strong Fire affinity when a soaked piece of paper catches on Fire immediately. Since then he used Kage Bunshin to complete master his Wind manipulation in a year. After looking up on how to train in his Wind element he found out he needed a waterfall, but since he was smart enough at the time he just used a river instead that he found near the Uchiha compound.

He was also starting to learn how to use the Sharingan well enough as well. He had two tome in each eye already which from the books he took from the Uchiha clan compound since no one was obviously weren't using them. He learned that with the Sharingan he could have three different abilities. Number one : The user can see chakra flow like the Byakugan but less clear. Number two: The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like Pencil movements. Number three: The user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see near perfectly. It allows photographic memory. There is also the ability to use Genjutsu: Sharingan which is quite powerful even known to control the Kyuubi.

One day while Naruto was walking around the village he saw two people that looked like they were training wearing green spandex suits, had bowl cut hair and bushy eye brows. Even though it was very creepy Naruto started to do similar training as them ever since and it has helped him out greatly.

He finally arrived in the main room of his base and quickly gathered his stuff he would be needing... he was finally going into the Forest of Death. Once he gathered everything he needed he walked through the tunnel and out the door into the Forest of Death. His goal in the forest was to gain experience in fighting for survival even though it was only animals... HUGE animals at that though.

'Ok first thing I need to do is send out Kage Bunshin to find myself a target' quickly making the cross sign for the jutsu he made a hundred clones that spread out to look for animals. It was only after ten minutes did he get the memories of a clone that popped giving him the memories of a couple huge spiders in that area. As he turned to go in his clones previous direction his eyes widened as he jumped away and rolled over the ground to avoid a paw of a bear that some how got past his clones. Quickly pulling out a Kunai Naruto charged towards the bear grinning in excitement. Since he does have any experience with survival and had excitement clouding his head he couldn't dodge another claw from the bear and got thrown to the side hitting a tree. His vision was blurry and he felt blood leaking from his head. He quickly as best as he could wobbled up to his feet and started to do hand signs for a justu.

" **Fuuton: Great Breakthrough**!" Naruto yelled out as he took a huge breath and forced it out once again causing a massive force of wind to shove into the bear picking it up and tossing it into a tree. Of course this wasn't enough to hurt the bear badly but it did manage to scare it off. Without further ado Naruto past out against a tree... in the Forest of Death... where dangerous creatures lived... yeah he wasn't going to like what he finds when he wakes up.

* * *

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he found himself in as sewer. Looking around he found him inside a tunnel and decided to walk forward. Looking up he saw that he had three pipes running above him. Once pipe held red chakra, another blue chakra, and the last one held a darker blue chakra.

After about ten minutes he walked into a huge room that also had a huge red gate with the middle of the gate having a piece of paper attached that had the kanji seal on it. "What in the hell is this?" Naruto spoke out in confusion. Walking closer to gate he saw that there was something huge behind it.

Clang!

Naruto jumped back in fright as he saw a massive hand like paw slam into the gate. "What in the world?"

" **Hahahaha! That sure did freak you out"** a massive voice spoke from the cell. Once light appeared in the cell Naruto saw that the voice belonged to a huge fox with nine tails.

"K-kyuubi! But how are you here?" Naruto asked freaked out that he just found the Kyuubi in a sewer not even wondering how he even got in the sewer like place.

" **Why yes, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It seems like you got yourself into some trouble if you're here"** the kyuubi stated.

"What do you mean? All I did was fight a bear and hitting my hea…" Naruto stopped talking as realization lit across his face. "I got knocked out by hitting the tree, but that doesn't explain why I am in a sewer?" Naruto questioned.

The Kyuubi let out a sigh **"Kit listen here and answer these questions. Do you know what the Yondaime Hokage was known for besides the Hirashin? Do you know when your birthday is? And also just to tell you that Bijuu like myself can't die".**

"Well those are easy to answer. The Yondaime was also know for his specialty in Fuinjutsu. My birthday is on October 10th and what do you mean you bijuu can't die? The Yondaime Hokage defeated you and you disappeared" Naruto once again spoke again as he sat down not even bothered that the Kyuubi was right in front of him.

" **You my kit, are an idiot. I guess I will just come out and say it. I was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage but since you can't kill a bijuu he did the next best thing a decided to use a Fuinjutsu to seal me inside of you, his own son"** kyuubi said in an irritated tone.

"Well now that makes sense you can only seal a bijuu into a human... WHAT! Are you telling me the Great Yondaime Hokage is my Father?" Naruto yelled out in shock which again irritated the Kyuubi.

"Oh great, you show the Yondaime Hokage respect and not the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune" ranted the nine tailed fox.

Naruto sweat dropped at this before continuing with his questions "Can you please explain to me how I am the Yondaime's son?" Naruto asked politely for the first time in a long time.

The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at this but answered nonetheless "Alright I will answer your questions after I get a little more confortable" The Kyuubi then started to glow red before shrinking and taking the form of a crimson haired woman with green eyes. She also had whisker marks on her cheeks like Naruto and had a figure that most woman would kill for. "There that's better" She spoke as she stretched her now human limbs.

All Naruto could do was gawk at her and shakely point his finger at her with wide eye's. The now known female Kyuubi seeing this "Like what you see" she spoke while doing a pose that would give any other male a nose bleed.

"Y-You're a woman! I thought bijuu didn't have genders?" Naruto finally said after shaking off the shock of seeing a female Kyuubi.

She frowned at this "Well yes you humans would see us as genderless, but we do in fact have genders. Now do you want to know about your parents or not?" she asked trying to skip the whole gender thing.

Naruto nodded as he waited for her to continue.

"Well you see, I have to tell you that you are my third Jinchuriki. Your mother who was Kushina Uzumaki was my previous Jinchuriki and your Father Minato Namikaze helped keep the seal from breaking during your birth since when female Jinchuriki give birth most of the chakra used for the seal is moved to the baby. On October 10th a man claiming to be Madara Uchiha released me from your mother and controlled me into attacking Konoha. Well that is the short version of it basically, I will tell you the rest when you're older. Besides that there isn't anything else. Oh yeah can you not call me Kyuubi while we talk my name is Hikari. I am a nice being you know!" Hikari asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah sure thing Hikari-chan! But how do I leave? I am in the middle of the Forest of Death" Naruto sheepishly asked. The next thing he knows is that he feels some kind of pull on his consciousness.

As Naruto left to reality Hikari turned towards the side of the room "Why didn't you introduce yourself...Asura? The kit would probably like to know who he is reincarnated as" She asked the shadow of the wall.

The figure in the shadow walked out into the light showing Asura Ootsutsuki. "I didn't introduce myself because I will no longer be myself in the future" he spoke sadly.

"What do you mean you will no longer be yourself in the future? Does this have to do with when Naruto was three?" She asked in curiosity.

"Yes it does. I can feel the intruder merging with my chakra. Even though with my chakra and Naruto having the Sharingan he would be powerful, but now that his DNA is with us my chakra is slowly merging with his. Naruto will be a foe to be reckoned with in the future but I will sadly not get to see it" and without saying anything else he walked back into the Shadow disappearing.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly but they snapped opened as soon as he saw the position he was in. There was four bears surrounding him each growling at him. He quickly activated his Sharingan and got into a Taijutsu stance ready to defend himself. ' **Naruto I will give you some of my chakra to fight these bears but remember to keep calm** ' Hikari said in an even tone.

Naruto nodded and slowly drew his sword he had on his back. Pouring wind chakra into the blade which made it glow a light blue Naruto charged at the four bears. Surprised at the speed the boy ran at the first bear couldn't do anything but get a wind enhanced sword through its head. Quickly getting in a modified Taijutsu stance he was creating he spun around the next bear and while spinning he made a slash across the bears back. The bear roared in pain and Naruto used this chance to do a front flip over the bear while slashing cutting its head in half. Quickly jumping into a roll to dodge the third bear Naruto stood up and charged it. He slid on one knee while turning in a whirlwind he sent out more chakra through the sword to continue spinning. Bring the sword in close to him but still pointed outwards he created a small tornado of wind blades the got sent at the still charging bear. Once the bear was close enough Naruto extended the sword outward cutting off its head but he didn't stop there, he also sent a wind blade at the same time to cut through the throat of the fourth bear that was charging behind it.

Naruto panted still on one knee as he just killed off four bears in the matter of minutes, well with the help of Hikari's chakra as well which just stopped flowing into him causing him to fall onto both knees. "Thanks Hikari-chan" Naruto whispered.

' **No problem, but you will have to get used to using my chakra to stop the exhaustion from using it'** She warned Naruto.

"That's fine, I could use more training anyway" Naruto then got up and started heading back to his base. Once arriving there he cleaned up the blood that was on him before lying down on the bed in the small room. Quickly dispersing the Kage Bunshin he made fell asleep from the exhaustion of surviving his first fight.

* * *

 **Thank You very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a Review on how well I did with grammer, fighting scenes, and if I am having Naruto advance too fast.**


	2. Arc I Potential II

**Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter! Now I will answer some questions that were in the Reviews.**

 **thegodofanime: Satsuki will be revealed during the wave Arc so everyone will have to wait and see but she is going to be pretty important I think. Hikari might be added if a lot of people want her to, I wasn't planning on having her in it in this story but that could change.**

 **thor94: Naruto will be a good Shinobi. His great grand parents might not be Izuna Uchiha but Toirama will be.**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

"You fail!" Iruka yelled out at Naruto.

"This is his third time, and he did manage to basically conjure up his other self, even if it was a little flawed…But what if we just give him a break and…" Mizuki tried to reason with Iruka.

"The answer is no Mizuki. Every student is supposed to generate three doppelgangers…Naruto only produced one, and he did it very badly. With all due respect, his performance doesn't merit a passing grade" Iruka explained.

Naruto walked out of the examination room in sadness. He walked over to the swing he usually sits at and thought over what happened. 'Why can't I do the Bunshin no jutsu? I can do the Kage Bunshin but not the Bunshin. Is it because I have too much chakra and not enough chakra control?'. He later got off the swing and went for a walk around the village.

"Naruto" a voice behind him said.

Turning around Naruto saw that it was Mizuki behind him. Mizuki made a following motion with his hands before leaving.

Later the two were seen sitting on a balcony over the village.

"Iruka-sensei is a really serious guy…his parents died when he was young…so everything he's accomplished he did by himself, with a lot of hard work and discipline" Mizuki started.

"So…? What's that got to do with me?" Naruto asked.

"So you remind him of himself. He thinks he's helping you to grow strong. Try to give the guy a break…can't you understand where he's coming from? …One Orphan to another?"

"But…I really wanted to graduate" Naruto said in sadness.

"Then…I guess there's no choice"

"Huh?"

"Let me tell you a secret that I've been keeping for a long time" Mizuki said explaining the secret test to Naruto.

* * *

After stealing the Forbidden scroll Naruto went to the meeting spot to wait Mizuki. Even though Naruto knew that this test didn't exist, he just played along so he could memorize the scroll with his Sharingan and use it for later. Well…that and catching the traitor in action so he could possibly graduate because of it.

Opening up the scroll Naruto saw that it also had the Kage Bunshin in it as a plain formed in his head Naruto unsealed a large scroll the same size as the Forbidden scroll he quickly activated his Sharingan to copy all of the Jutsu in the scroll. It took about a half hour to copy all of the jutsu into the scroll he brought before sealing the scroll into his arm that had a storage seal on it. He saw another jutsu in the forbidden scroll he recognized; Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. He first saw the jutsu on the desk of his base when he first found it along with vials of blood. After reading the description on what the jutsu did Naruto found some ideas pop into his head that he could do with the forbidden jutsu.

It was around fifteen minutes later did Iruka show up looking angry at him. "Gotcha!" he said as he looked at Naruto.

"About time, nosebleed! I found you!"Naruto yelled as he pointed at Iruka.

"No, you fool! I found you!" Iruka yelled out with his head enlarged.

"Heh...I guess you have got me. Too bad you were so fast. I've only memorized one jutsu" 'Though I already learned it a while ago but so I can use it in public I will just say that I learned it tonight' Naruto said in an afterthought.

"You look exhausted. What have you been doing?" Iruka questioned.

'Nothing really that could exhaust me, this is just a Henge to make you believe I was training hard' "If I show I've mastered these jutsu, you'll have to let me graduate!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah...?"

"What's up with that scroll you're carrying?" Iruka asked already knowing that it was the forbidden scroll of sealing.

"What...this!? Mizuki-sensei told me about it. And about this place! He said if I could show you I'd learned the jutsu in this scroll...you'd let me become a Shinobi!" He shouted in an excited tone.

'Mizuki?' Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way as Kunai rained down on him some getting lodged into him and some getting deflected.

"I'm impressed you'd figured out where to go" Mizuki stated looking at the bleeding Iruka.

"Now I understand!" Iruka shouted as he pulled out the kunai.

"The scroll, Naruto. Give it to me" Mizuki ordered Naruto who just fell on his butt.

"Dude! I mean, come on! What is going on?!" Naruto yelled out in confusion.

"Don't let him have it, Naruto! Protect that scroll with your life! It's more dangerous than you can imagine-it holds the record of a completely forbidden Shinobi Art! Mizuki used you because he wants it for himself!" Iruka yelled out at Naruto.

"You...know what really happened in the incident where the kyuubi was sealed up again twelve years ago, don't you?" Mizuki asked Naruto.

"Yes I do" Naruto stated clearly without missing a beat.

Both Iruka and Mizuki looked at Naruto in shock as they both responded with a "You Do?!"

"Why yes I met the Kyuubi no Kitsune last year while I was asleep" I was actually knocked unconscious, but I'm not telling them that'.

"And you're not mad or anything?!" Mizuki yelled out in anger at his plan to crush Naruto's spirit.

"Nope, not at all. The Kyuubi actually makes good company" Naruto told them both still completely calm.

' **Why thank you kit'** Hikari said in a joyful mood.

"YOU BRAT!" Mizuki yelled out in hatred throwing a Fuma Shuriken at him. Naruto jumped to the side to avoid the Fuma Shuriken.

"Now I will attack you back thousand fold for hurting Iruka-sensei" Naruto crossed his fingers for the Kage Bunshin.

" **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** " In a huge plume of smoke the ground and trees were filled with orange showing hundreds of Naruto's. "Attack" Naruto commanded.

What came next was a brutal beating to Mizuki.

"Naruto come here" Iruka gently said with a proud smile on his face. When Naruto did, Iruka told him to close his eyes as he put his head band around Naruto's forehead.

Naruto's eyes opened at this and grew wide.

"Congratulation on passing the Academy Naruto" pride filled his voice as he looked at Naruto.

* * *

As Naruto walked towards the academy he couldn't help but smile at the events that had happened recently. The Mizuki incident where he could finally use his Kage Bunshin jutsu out in the open, playing his prank on the Sandaime with the facepaint, and finally the moment he found himself a new rival towards being Hokage, Konohamaru. He quickly became an idol to the young Sarutobi even if the boy didn't show it. It has been a week since he fought Mizuki and now it was time for team placements. He could finally do missions and get more experience, one step closer to becoming Hokage.

Walking into the classroom he walked by everyone and went to the back of the room and sat down in the middle of three seats that were by the window. Everyone he passed by looked at him weirdly before starting talking again. A couple of minutes later Sasuke Uchiha walked in and all of the girls turned towards him with hearts in their eyes while they squealed at seeing him look so 'cool' and 'dark and mysterious'. Seriously Naruto couldn't see how all the girls like him as he always had a hateful look on his face. Sasuke seeing a spot next to Naruto took it without even speaking to him staring out the window.

It was a couple minutes later did every turned towards the door as they heard a rumbling sound that kinda reminded them of a stampede. "Whoosh" The doors opened up to find both Sakura and Ino up against each other arguing of who were going to sit next to Sasuke.

"I'm going to sit by Sasuke-kun forehead girl!" Ino Yamanaka shouted out at the pink haired girl with their foreheads touching together.

"No I am Ino pig! Sasuke would only allow me to sit by him" Sakura also shouted towards Ino.

Naruto looked at both of them as they stood next to their desks. Naruto quickly jumped onto the Sasuke's desk and glared at him all the while the two girls continued to argue and Sasuke just flat out ignored him.

A student in front of their desk stood up that accidentally pushed his chair back all the while talking about how excited he was about being a Shinobi to his friends. Said chair when pushed back also pushed Naruto forward who was still glaring at Sasuke. The entire classroom became silent. So silent it would make a silencing seal look loud. Everyone watched in what looked like slow motion as Naruto fell over towards Sasuke who also looked surprised at the incident and couldn't stop from Naruto from falling forward. Naruto's lips met Sasuke's as they froze wide eyes at what happened.

"Naruto, you Moron!" Sasuke yelled out as he started wiping his lips feverishly.

"Yuck! My mouth is rotting! Naruto shouted hacking up in disgust. "Huh? I sense something bad..." turning around he found both Ino and Sakura glaring daggers at him.

"NA…RU…TO!" both girls shouted as they started pounding him into the ground with their fists. Meanwhile Sasuke just turned back towards the window with an almost unnoticeable tinge of pink in his cheeks. No one seemed to notice this…well except Shikamaru but he just muttered troublesome and put his head on his desk to try and fall asleep. It was then that Iruka walked in and addressed the class.

"Starting today, all of you are real Shinobi…But you are still Genin. The hard journey that lies ahead has just started. Now you will soon get missions to help the village, so today we will create the 3 man teams… and each team will have a Jonin-sensei. Each of you will follow your Jonin Sensei's instructions in order to successfully complete your missions" Iruka started off.

'Pfft…three man teams? That only means more people in my way!' Sasuke thought with his hands clasped together.

'Three man teams. I hope I'm on Sasuke-kun's team' Sakura thought as she mad a 'yes' movement with her arm.

'Usually I would hope to be on Sakura's team because of my old crush. Luckily Hikari-chan made me see how stupid the crush was. I only hope now that I am on a team that would leave the Shinobi world into a better future' Naruto thought with a calm face.

Iruka started going down the list naming off teams while some of the students cried out a yes or a nooo!. "Ok…next is Team 7 Haruna Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto" que a 'nooo!' from Sakura "and Uchiha Sasuke".

"Yes! Love rules all. Take that Ino" Sakura shouted while Ino just grumbled about not being on Sasuke's team.

"Ok we will take a break for lunch. Why don't you have lunch with your teammates before you get your Sensei" and with that Iruka left the classroom.

Naruto thought over what he would do. Should he ask Sakura and Sasuke to go to lunch with him as a team or should he go eat by himself. He turned towards both Sakura and Sasuke "Hey you guys want to go get lunchas a team?" he asked them.

"No way Naruto-baka!" Sakura yelled at him. Sasuke just stood up and walked out while Sakura followed asking him if he wanted to go out on a date.

Naruto just sighed and walked towards Ichiraku's Ramen for some lunch.

* * *

It has been two hours since lunch ended and Team 7 were the only ones left in the classroom waiting for their Sensei. Iruka left a while ago after the other Teams got there Sensei and Now we find three irritated Genin in the classroom.

"Where the hell is he?!" Sakura shouted out in anger. Their Sensei should have been there a long time ago.

Naruto got tired of waiting so he stood up and started pulling a prank by pulling the door open and getting the chalk board eraser and putting it in between the door and wall.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she saw Naruto put the finishing touches on his prank.

"Oh nothing. Just a prank for are dear Sensei for being late" he said in a sing along tone.

"Do you honestly believe a Jonin will fall for that?" Sasuke snorted out.

"I don't know. I guess we will just have to wait and see" and with that the three waited for another hour.

The door finally opened full to reveal a silver haired one eyes Jonin. When the eraser fell on the Jonin Naruto fell on the floor laughing at how a Jonin fell for his prank.

"I'm so sorry Sensei, I tried to stop him but he didn't listen" Sakura apologized even though she didn't really mean it.

"From my impression of all of you so far...I don't like you. Meet me up on the roof in 5 minutes" the man then poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

The three made it to the roof and found their Sensei reading a orange book on the ledge facing them. Naruto sat down on the far left Sakura in the middle and Sasuke on the far right.

"Well ok first off we need to do some introductions, who's going first?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself Sensei and show us how it is done" Sakura said while raising her hand.

"Fine, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes. My dream for the future...hmmm. Ok let's start on the right" Kakashi said.

'All he told us was his name' the three thought at the same time.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, my precious people, and training. I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook Ramen, arrogant people, and other things. My dream for the future is to surpass all of the Hokage and have everyone in the village acknowledge me!" Naruto ended with a shout.

'He's grown in an interesting way' "What are your hobbies?" Kakashi asked.

"Pranks I guess"

"I see... Next"

Sasuke spoke in a dark voice "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lot's of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and... I can't really call it a dream...but I have an ambition. The Resurrection of my clan and...to kill a certain man" he didn't blink the entire time as he said that.

Sakura had hearts in her eyes as she clasped her hands together and thought how 'cool' Sasuke was.

'Like I thought...he is focused on revenge' "All right next" Kakashi spoke.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is..." she looks at Sasuke and giggles "and uhm... my dream for the future...uhm" looks at Sasuke again and let's loose a perverted giggle " OH YEAH! What I dislike... is Naruto. My hobby is..." for the last time she looks at Sasuke and lets loose more giggles.

"Now that introductions are done we could talk about are duties as Shinobi tomorrow" Kakashi started but was interrupted by Naruto.

"YEAH! What kind of duties?"

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us. Survival Training" he sad with an eye smile waiting for the reaction of his team.

"What!" all three shouted in surprise.

"But Kakashi-sensei we already have enough training from the academy, why do we have to train some more?" Sakura asked.

'What is she talking about. She barely did any training in the academy, in all around stats she is still as strong as an academy student. When you graduate the academy you are suppose to be at least at low Genin level. The only difference between a civilian and her is she has knowledge on how to be a Shinobi and she knows the three academy jutsu' Naruto thought with a blank face as he looked at Sakura.

Back with Kakashi. "This is your final test to become Genin. There is a 66% ail rate for this test and your opponent will be me. Meet me at training ground 7 at seven a.m.. Oh yeah you shouldn't eat breakfast or you might puke. Ja ne" and with that Kakashi puffed away.

* * *

 **Please leave a Review if you have any suggestions or any questions!**


	3. AN

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting in a really long time but I can't continue writing this story even though I really want to but I don't have the time. I will continue writing the Hidden Prodigy but I can't continue writing this one. If anyone wants to continue this story then PM me**.


End file.
